Algal growth commonly occurs in bodies of fresh water. It includes, but is not limited to, growth of any of a number of different lower photosynthetic plants such as green algae. Growth of these plants can be a problem in swimming pools and spas because it can leave a green tinge. With sufficient growth it is unsightly and often generates a disagreeable odor. The presence of plant life may provide a gateway for growth of other organisms, some of which could be harmful to a pool's users. Phosphates present in the water enhances the growth of these plants.
The present invention is related to products used to remove phosphate that is dissolved in water. It has many advantages over the previously known methods and compositions for treating pool water. One of these is that it provides for a fast acting method of phosphate removal (zero or near zero levels of phosphate may be attained within 24 hours) and avoids the undesirable side effects of the known art.
Another advantage is that the amount of phosphate scavenging agent or composition required to attain zero or near zero levels of phosphate by this invention is substantially less than is required by the customary methods of application. The amount of phosphate scavenging agent or composition is less than 25% of the amount used in previously known methods, such as the adding of phosphate scavenging compositions to pools' skimmers.
A further advantage is the ease of application of the phosphate scavenging compositions to a body of water.
This invention is also helpful in maintaining a pool as it helps avoid the pool's filter's becoming clogged with suspended debris. Pools often rely on chemical and mechanical filtration to remove undesired contaminants from the water. The effectiveness of these filters is compromised and water quality may quickly deteriorate when the filters are clogged. The usable life of the filter is also increased when the filter is kept free of blockages.
Further benefits of the method of this invention include the elimination of strong chemical odors often associated with swimming pools and an increased clarity in the treated water. An additional benefit is the removal of dissolved metals from the body of water.
One overall result is an unexpected increase in the effectiveness of the treatment program, while reducing the quantity of phosphate removing agent required compared to traditional methods of addition. Moreover, the treatment frequency is reduced.
The water in pools and spas treated in this manner is kept clear and odor free. The necessity of chemically shocking the water with chlorine or other harsh chemicals becomes less frequent. Further, the water is not irritating to the skin, eyes, and mucous membranes of the pool or spa users.